The Contemplating Emotions of a Geomancer
by BooksRule13
Summary: All Terra ever wanted was a normal life, and now, she has one. Therefore she will let nothing stand in her way of achieving her dreams. Especially nothing as small as an old love. Because that's all Beast Boy is...right?   Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Um…hi? This is my first story, so be nice! Read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but be polite! And if you're not….Well it's not like I have self-esteem or something so you really can't lower anything! :) Also sorry if spacing is a little off I've been trying to figure out how to do it and the downloader thingy said to double space between paragraphs so that's what I did! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Don't sue me!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1-

Terra's eyes flashed yellow as she skipped another rock across the ocean. It was the middle of the night, the exact time she did not know, and frankly she did not care. All Terra needed was some time to regroup with herself. Gather all her emotions in one and clear her head of everything; of him. She thought it would have been easier to lie to him (it's not like she hadn't done that before) but to see his face and his innocent smile almost broke her heart.

Almost.

She was tougher than that though. She had been through a lot of crap in her abnormal life and would not let something as small as an old flame ruin her one chance at a normal life. At least, that's what she told herself. And she knew that that was a complete lie.

Because Beast Boy was much more to her than an old flame. He used to be her everything. Her ray of sunshine on a stormy day. Her Romeo. Her little green bean. And, although they hadn't known each other for very long, she had fallen in love. And she had hated every minute of it.

Therefore lying to him, breaking his heart, and denying everything they ever had was hard. Very hard, because not only did it hurt her, but it also hurt him.

Terra sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small, circular object. After running off to defeat whatever villain Beast Boy had to, he had come back; and after much protesting and fighting Terra just took the thing so he'd shut up. And so she wouldn't have to see his face and his innocent smile that almost broke her heart. "It only sends a signal out to me," Beast Boy had said before he left. "So you won't have to worry about the others. See ya Ter." Then he was gone.

Terra put the T-com back in her short's pocket as her blue eyes gazed out over the full moon which the ocean was reflecting. The Titan's had been right, she loved to sleep outside. Which is why she was here now, the orphanage was too crowded and loud for her. Terra liked the free, wild outdoors with no limitations, no boundaries. So in the dead of the night she packed up her sleeping bag, went down to the beach, and sat for hours on end with no one else around to disrupt her and her thoughts.

She pulled her thin legs up closer to her chest and gently rested her chin on her knees. A chunk of blonde hair fell in her face while doing this blocking out the right side of her vision. She chuckled. "I guess some things never change," she muttered to herself with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You're right my dear, they don't," a deep voice said from behind her.

Terra gasped and shot up from her soft bed of sand. "You," she exclaimed, her hands starting to glow yellow. Terra felt her heart race as she walked towards him. "But-But it's impossible. I-I killed you."

Slade's hand shot out from the darkness and closed around on her throat. "Yes, you did." Slade leaned towards her so she could clearly see his black and orange mask. "And now I'm going to do the same to you." The blond girl gasped for breathe as Slade tightened his iron grip on her. "Do you know how long I have waited for this? I had to make a deal with the devil himself just so I could come back and kill you. You should feel very special right now."

Terra had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She wasn't a very religious person, but she figured in all aspects of heaven and hell that if a person died, they stayed dead.

Slade dropped Terra to the ground and started circling around her like a shark to his prey. The teenager collapsed on the sand and gasped for breathe. Terra's relief, however, did not last for long; Slade drew his foot back and kicked her in the stomach nocking the wind out of her again. Terra flipped over to her back, she laid a hand on her forehead a thousand thoughts rushing through her brain.

"I am going to make you pay," he said crouching down to her level causing his one, visible eye meet hers. "I am going to make you so sorry for-"

"Agha!" Terra screamed as she slammed a boulder in his face. Slade was caught by surprise at Terra's sudden rush of adrenalin. The rock caused him to fly backwards and land several yards away from her. Terra stood up her new found confidence shining through along with her powers. Her blonde hair lifted from her shoulders, a yellow tinge surrounded her entire figure. Lifting a hand, she compacted the soft sand into a decent sized rock to lift herself up. She raced towards Slade's quivering body which was slowly rising to full length.

"I don't know how you came back," she said gathering rocks from a nearby cliff and sharpening them into a pointed stakes, "but I'm going to make you wish you hadn't." Slinging her arms back she released her small grenade of rocks formed into daggers.

Slade regained his wits and jumped to his feet. "Fool me once Terra shame on me," he took out his staff and deflected all of the oncoming rocks. "Fool me twice," he ran towards her, configuring his staff to go through her shoulder and, at the same time, slamming her into the cliff, "shame on you."

Terra screamed as the metal rod went half way through her shoulder. Hot tears along with sweat rolled down her face while Slade removed it and whipped it around making it collide with the side of her head. Once again, Terra fell onto the soft sand, but this time she was too weak to get up. So she did the only thing she could think of; using all of her strength she stuck her non-throbbing hand in her pocket, pressed the small, circular object, and called Beast Boy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_They were sitting on the ledge where they had gone on their first date. They had brought a red checkered blanket (which Beast Boy had taken it on himself to spread out for them) and picnic basket with a countless number of sandwiches, sweets, and sodas; which they had, of course, already finished off and were now sitting under the moonlight._

"_I love it here," Terra said encircling a hand around Beast Boy's and laying her head in the crook of his neck._

"_I do to," the changeling said resting his head on hers._

_There was a moment of silence as they both watched the calming, dead city. Beast Boy started playing with Terra's fingers earning a giggle from her. He smiled._

"_Why did the cowboy get a wiener dog?" he asked piping his head up._

"_I don't know, why?" Terra countered turning to face him also._

"_Because someone told him to get a long-little-doggie."_

_Terra blinked twice trying to process the joke; when she did she burst out into fits of laughter, eventually causing tears to spread down her face. She grabbed a hold of his forearm and, once again, rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You're so funny," she said retaining her giggles._

"_Is that why you love me?"_

"_It's one of the reasons, yes."_

"_What are some of the others?" Beast Boy asked genially intrigued. _

_Terra sat up so their eyes met. "Well let's see: you're funny, cute, you kick bad guy butt, you're sweet, and sensitive, and caring…" All while she said this Terra had silently been moving her face closer to Beast Boy's, now their lips were just inches apart. "And have I ever told you how much I love your ears?"_

_The green boy chuckled. "Only every day."_

"_Oh, well I do…" Terra trailed off as she locked her arms around Beast Boy's neck and gently pressed his lips to her-_

Beast Boy was awoken by the sound of his communicator going off. "Aghh," he moaned rolling over to his bedside table to answer the thing. This happened every time he had a dream about Terra. They would go on a date, talk about anything and everything, and then just when they were about to kiss he'd wake up; to the alarms, to the sirens, to Cyborg pouring a bucket of cold water on him, to something. Every time.

"Yes, Robin?" he asked in a dreggy voice, still half asleep. He was answered by a girl screaming.

"_And now, Terra," a male voice said, "I am going to kill you…"_

The girl screamed, and cried, and begged him to stop whatever he was doing. Beast Boy ended the call, rolled back over on his side, and started to go back to sleep; then he realized what was going on.

"Terra! Slade!" he exclaimed jumping up from his bed, turning into a hawk, and racing out of his opened window. "Right I need this," he said as he came back through his window and picked up his communicator, as to realizing he had no clue where they were.

"Come on," he complained while he waited for his T-com to track Terra's. "Bingo! Fifty degrees latitude twenty-five degrees longitude. Now where is that…?" Beast Boy slapped his forehead trying to remember the lesson Robin had gave him on maps and time references. "The beach! Don't worry Terra, I'm coming for you!" And with that, he turned back into a hawk and flew out his window in search for the girl he loved.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So…that's it the end of the first chapter…Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Slade was a little OOC I felt like he was but that's just me…..Review please!**


End file.
